


Стоп-кран

by Sunny_kitten



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyday Life, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_kitten/pseuds/Sunny_kitten
Summary: Их отношения были подобны стоп-крану. Но когда Джиму Мориарти становилось скучно, даже он — стоп-кран — в лице Себастьяна Морана не мог его удержать, и тогда катастрофы не избежать!





	Стоп-кран

**Author's Note:**

> Их отношения были похожи на стоп-кран.©  
> Но даже его иногда не хватало, что б остановить Джима Мориарти

Это был вечер пятницы, Себастьян прохлаждался в излюбленном пабе. Один из новоиспеченных знакомых предложил Морану пари кто кого перепьет, когда ему пришло аж три сообщения от Джима:

«Я знаю тебе нечем заняться».  
«Приезжай».  
«Немедленно!»

Моран грустно посмотрел на пятую рюмку «Glenlivet».  
— Простите, ребят, продолжим в другой раз, — он бросил бармену смятую купюру и поплёлся к машине. Погода в первый день лета выдалась на славу, солнце уже не так сильно припекало, а в тени было достаточно прохладно. Снайпер не любил тратить время по пустякам, но сегодня не хотелось ни работать, ни сидеть в душной квартире, что-то в очередной раз выслушивая от шефа.

И все же через полчаса Себастьян неторопливо зашел в квартиру. Джим лежал на диване, свесив ноги через подлокотник, и вертел в руках головоломку, напоминающую кубик Рубика, только в разы больше.

— Важно, значит, да?

— Я и не говорил, что это важно, — хмыкнул Джим, все так же собирая головоломку. 

Себастьян вздохнул и плюхнулся на место шефа, положив ноги на край рабочего стола, откинулся на спинку удобного глубокого кожаного кресла. На столе валялись разные бумаги, некоторые из них с вертлявой подписью снизу, через закорючки которых можно было бы разглядеть букву «М». Мориарти молчал. А Моран, дабы хоть чем-нибудь занять руки, взял со стола раскладной нож, подаренный каким-то клиентом года два назад.

— Положи обратно, — послышалось с дивана.

Моран через плечо запустил нож в мишень для игры в дартс, висевшую на двери. Нож вонзился в оранжевое поле. Себастьян разочарованно повернулся обратно к столу.

— Может, объяснишь мне…

Но внезапный глухой стук оборвал его на полуслове. Моран приподнялся в кресле и посмотрел в сторону, откуда был звук. Он так и предполагал. Это была несчастная головоломка, которая от удара об стену разлетелась на куски.

— Не получилось? — С сочувствием спросил снайпер.

— Собрал. Полностью. Тридцать пять штук! — Повысил голос Джим. — Пока ты сюда добирался. Откуда ты вообще ехал?

Себастьян предпочел пропустить этот вопрос, он заглянул под стол и обнаружил рядом с его ножкой небольшую картонную коробку с кубиками.

— У Холмса новое дело. Скотланд-Ярд обленились в конец. Они не могут поймать грабителя банка. — Пожаловался он, съезжая вниз по дивану и запрокидывая голову назад через подлокотник.

— И тебе не интересно? Видно, это не просто грабитель. 

— Нет! Я не знаю, почему Шерлок вообще взялся за это дело. Похоже, это Джон его надоумил. Представляешь, у них даже на почте ничего интересного нет. Куда катится мир?!

— Опять ты со своим Холмсом! Ты слишком зациклился на этом детективе, — угрюмо ответил Себастьян. — Хотя теперь ясно, чем ты занимался всю ночь.

— Мне показалось или в твоем голосе прозвучали нотки ревности? И ты что, следишь за мной?

— Тебе показалось, — ответил он, полностью проигнорировав второй вопрос.

— Неужели, Себ _а_ стьян… — насмешливо протянул Мориарти, нарочно делая ударение второй слог.

— Отвяжись, — огрызнулся в ответ он. — Найди себе другое занятие.

Джим ещё раз взглянул на коробку с головоломками, потом перевёл взгляд в сторону окна. И щёлкнув пальцами, полез за телефоном.

— Уже нашёл. И, Себастьян, ноги со стола убери! Так. Вертолет королевы вылетает из Виндзора сегодня в девять и приземлится в Букингемском дворце через двадцать пять минут.

— Ты же не хочешь прикончить Королеву?

— И в мыслях не было, — набирая текст на телефоне, отозвался Джим. — А ты пока пригляди за моими питомцам. Рыбок только покормить не забудь, из-за тебя только на этой недели трое сохли! — Моран косо посмотрел на аквариумы с птицеедом и тарантулом, лениво передвигающих мохнатыми лапками, и стоящий рядом маленький аквариум с золотыми рыбками. — Не скучай без меня, дорогуша!

Себастьян скривился, Джим называл его по всякому, но «дорогуша» было уже чересчур: — С тобой не соскучишься, — все же ответил он.

— Я не к тебе обращался, — как-то резко ответил Мориарти. — Не забудь про паучков! — Бросил он напоследок и вышел из квартиры, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Боже, храни Королеву, — пробубнил себе под нос Моран. И это была не просто цитата из гимна. Себастьян понятия не имел, что на этот раз пришло в голову неугомонному шефу. — И откуда на этот раз мне придётся его вытаскивать!

Киллер высыпал полбанки корма для рыб в аквариум. На медленно опускающиеся хлопья тут же налетели стайки мелких рыбёшек. Потом окинул ещё раз презрительным взором контейнеры с огромными пауками и, вздохнув, снял со стоящего рядом стеллажа коробку с тараканами.

— Даже приятного аппетита вам желать не хочется, — открыв крышку, бросил им живой ланч.

Делать было абсолютно нечего. Даже на улице было так же уныло, как и в доме. Казалось, все затихло, предвещая что-то не хорошее. Себастьян, порывшись в коробке, нашёл не собранную головоломку. Цветов у кубика было намного больше, чем у стандартного кубика Рубика. Но, повертев ее пару минут так ничего и не собрав, потерял к ней всякий интерес, зашвырнул обратно. Снайпер был достоин своего шефа. Он уже подумал вновь вернуться в паб, но как всегда не вовремя телефон пискнул, оповещая о новом сообщении:

«Возникла проблема. Нужна твоя помощь».

«Захвати кусачки».

Моран тяжко вздохнул — зачем Джиму понадобились кусачки спрашивать он не решился — и оглядел комнату. Они могли находиться где угодно, вплоть до ящика с бельём. На стеллаже, где по обыкновению стоял завтрак, обед и ужин для восьмилапых, их не оказалось. Ровным счётом как и во всех ящиках и полках кабинета. Не было их и шкафу в коридоре.

«Они в бардачке твоей машины. Не круши мою квартиру!» — Оповестило его новое сообщение.

— Интересно и что же ЕГО кусачки делают в МОЕЙ машине? И вообще ничего я крушу!

Еще одна загадка, на которую вряд ли в ближайшем будущем Себастьян узнает ответ.

«Просто привези мне их! Жду у БД».

И минут через сорок пять Себастьян уже искал место для парковки по соседству с Букингемским Дворцом.

Он обнаружил Джима у одного из магазинов, придирчиво осматривающим себя в слабом отражении витрины.

— Знаешь. Мне не нравится этот костюм.

— Мне тоже, — согласился Моран. — Без него ты выглядишь лучше. — И поздновато прикусил язык, потому что имел ввиду совершенно не то, что по-видимому пришло в гениальную голову Мориарти. Который смотрел на снайпера с совершенно безумной улыбкой. — Я не то… — Себастьян хотел было пояснить, что имелось в виду, но понял, что это бесполезно. — Эм… Знаешь, не бери в голову. Кусачки тебе зачем? — спросил он, протягивая инструмент шефу и желая поскорей замять неловкую оговорку.

— И правда, зачем? — Мориарти прокрутил их в руке, чуть не задев концами Морана. — Не имеет значения. Пошли, у нас много дел!  
Себастьян подозрительно покосился на хозяйственную утварь, не весть как оказавшуюся в его машине.

— Да расслабься, — Джим пихнул снайпера локтем в бок, — На всякий случай. И тебе мотивация, чтоб приехал пораньше.

— Кстати о деле. Наверное, пора уже рассказать…

— Ещё рано, — оборвал его Джим, мрачно посмотрев на небо. — Опаздывают!  
Себастьян по его примеру задрал голову к верху. Обычные облака, голубовато-синее небо, где-то совсем высоко летел самолет: «И…?»

— Вертолет! — вдруг воскликнула маленькая девочка из толпы туристов, тыча пальцем куда-то вверх.  
Джим заулыбался и вернул снайперу кусачки: «Развлекайся», — направился в сторону бокового входа на территорию резиденции её величества. — Смотри, сейчас будет световое шоу! — крикнул он уже находясь у калитки. — Световое шоу… — неуверенно повторил Себастьян. Чем бы то ни было, но уверенности в безопасности этой затеи у Морана не прибавилось. И все же матерясь вполголоса, направился за ним, сжав покрепче хозяйственный инструмент.

Тем временем вертолет уже пролетал над самим Букингемским дворцом. А Мориарти вышел на поляну и, что-то крикнув снайперу, напялив солнцезащитные очки и наушники, медленно двигался в сторону выхода.

— И какого черта он творит? — Себастьян подошёл к ограде.  
Джим довольно усмехнулся и, оглянувшись на вертолет, пошёл дальше. И тут то до Себастьяна до шла вся суть затеи.

— Нет. Если его не прибьёт отлетевшая от вертолета лопасть, то это сделаю я! Джим!

«It’s the eye of the tiger  
It’s the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rivals  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he’s watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger»* — гремело в наушниках.

Джим, сделав пару шагов к ограде, нажал на кнопку детонатора. На фоне ритмичного и яркого соло электро-гитары, летательный аппарат словно фейерверк взорвался в клубе ослепительного красно-жёлтого пламени. На землю полетели горящие осколки металла. Ещё пару секунд и основное пламя потухло, оставив за собой едкое гигантское чёрное облако дыма. 

Мориарти, приплясывая, как ни в чем не было стоял у забора и с гордостью взирал на падающие и догорающие искореженные обломки вертолёта, за тем как судорожно замельтешили посетители, и охранники переговариваясь по рации суетливо огораживали сад. Себастьян просочившись сквозь спешащих на выход туристов, подошёл к Джиму, в наглую вынув один наушник: «И зачем ты это сделал?»

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Джим, все также широко улыбаясь.

— Надо уходить.

— Ты слишком серьёзен, — сообщил он, но все же двинулся на выход. Попасть к правозащитникам в этот вечер не входило в планы Джима. Вместо этого он предпредложил поужинать в ресторане неподалеку.

— Погляди какая романтика! Ты, я, ужин… Почти свидание!

— Взорванный вертолет, — продолжил Моран. — Хочешь для пущей романтичности с вилочки покормлю или может…

— Иди ты, — усмехнулся Джим.

— В следующий раз взорви что-то более крупное. А то вертолет Елизаветы слишком мелочно, — с явным сарказмом предложил снайпер.

Джим, немного подумав, ответил: «Знаешь, ты в чем-то прав». В шутку ли или все же в серьез, в данный момент разбираться желания не было.

— Ой, и огребешь ты когда-нибудь!

— Но ведь я всегда могу положиться на тебя правда, Себастьян?

— Ага, — положив в рот сочный не прожаренный кусок стейка, ответил снайпер. — Но огребешь ты от меня.

**Author's Note:**

> *Припев из песни Survivor - Eye of the Tiger


End file.
